How Things Happen
by herRhi-chan
Summary: Sitting bored in Bio, Shiro is instantly attracted to the Orange Puff-and trying to get to know him, and why his eyes are so tear stained-is finally something to do.Yes, title/summary suck..story, hopefully not so much. Rating may change...


New idea hit me on the head at recently being told the worst thing ever! and since i'm now a failure at dying too, here ya go!

* * *

I sat dazed and glazed over staring at the projection on the wall.

A diagram of a cell…and all its amazing features and organelles. This was the third goddamn week of reviewing and I was about ready to skip..but ending up in court was just not how I wanted to spend the weekend. For an Honors class, Biology was becoming pretty damn insufferable.

I doodled on the page of notes I'd scrawled, creating little stick men…and making them into little comics of stick men killing stick men…

The droning teacher stood from her position at her desk to answer a knock at the door, and the moment the gateway of wonders was opened, a marvelous sight beheld my blessed eyes.

Spiky orange hair flounced into the room attached to a kid with not too tanned, yet not pale skin. He was looking at the floor, and exchanged some words with the teacher before she patted him, pointed across the room. He sauntered to the other side of the room, and sat down just out of view of the room. I still hadn't seen his face, because he held his head in such a way, but I could tell from his pathetic posture that he was most definitely not in a good mood.

Since the instructor didn't say anything to him about being late for class (seeing as half the period was over) and she simply let hit sit, I guessed he was from the first lunch, and had come in to study or something…

I couldn't stop trying to catch his eye, something about the way he was just there piqued my interest, and I wanted to see his face.

Before long, the bell rang, and he out of there like a streak of orange lightening. I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed, and shuffled grumpily along to the 'Most hated teacher of all's' class. Not a second before I walked in the room, he went off blabbering some useless nonsense about theorems, and angle postulates. I rested my head on my hands, and wandered off into the abysmal brink of insanity, I call my mind.

This was the last class of my torture session…for today anyway…I ran through my mind organizing all the things I had to do later today, making a schedule I knew I wouldn't follow.  
Stop by work after school…geometry and biology homework…and a French essay due tomorrow in the fucking AM. Why could there not be night classes in highschool? Why?

Once the grueling fifty minute period was up, I shoved my shit in my bag and hauled ass out the door before I was assigned any more papers. I may be relatively intelligent, but I am as lazy as I can pass a class by.

Making a mad dash, I leaped over the stair rail, avoiding the death glare of the persnickety stick-up-his-ass hallway monitoring adult, I caught up with a group of people I associate myself with. I wouldn't quite call us the best of friends, but we tolerated each other (I would be the first voted off the island though). One of the more busty girls was rambling on about some topic involving a cat and...what-the-fuck (place noun here I guess) while the two boys she thought were listening were staring a little below her face. And then there was Ulquiorra. He was always so quiet, you forgot he was there... he was definitely my favorite out off the group. Although, the silent type are always the ones to kill you in your sleep...

The final chime rang, and I wandered away from the group, and down the sidewalk. The good thing about not having a car is that your legs and ass look damn fine after about six months of walking everywhere.

I still wish I had a set of wheels besides my bike...

The little shop -that was paying for my food in return for dealing with civilization- I worked at was only three blocks away, and my place was only a few blocks from there.

The bell jingled as I stepped inside, and the woman who owned the shop looked at me, looked at the clock behind her, and walked out the door. The usual routine, I walk in, Lisa stormed out with her erotic lesbian manga, and I lock up. This was one out of two jobs I juggled. Yadomaru was decent to me though, whenever she stayed late.

It was quiet usually, and hardly anyone was here on Mondays anyway, so it was time for homework induced head trauma.

After what seemed like an eternity, and several interruptions from these people that bug me for stuff from the crummy little knick-knack shop, I realized it was five, and I could go to my even crummier apartment.

For the past few years, I'd had an arrangement with my parent. (although, if you switched some letters around, you could call it an argument...)

After...oh, say, a year or two of dealing with my father's drug addiction, and Co. (his buddies) and being most nearly raped, I decided to get a few papers signed, and some phone calls made. I wasn't quite an emancipated minor, yet it was not mandatory that I be at 'home' with him. Ever. And honestly, I think that's rather I good thing.

And as long as I didn't have a goddamn truant officer on my ass, everything was cool...until the rent didn't get paid...

Climbing up the chipped steps to the door of my building, I passed a few of the other tenants. I don't believe they like me much... it couldn't have anything to do with the appearance though...absolutely not. I laughed bitterly out loud.

Stomping loudly up the stairs to my floor, I sighed when I stepped inside, and leaned my head against the cool wall, going through the day. The only thing that stood out to me, was orange hair and the back of that boy's body. He had definitely gotten my attention. Just goes to show how superficial I am... hell, I hadn't even seen his face yet...

._.;

I glared at the menace that was beeping at me. It was screeching and screeching, and I glared through my eyelids, attempting to blow it up with the mind powers I wished I had. After about five minutes, I remembered that I had only two more skip-able days before they sent the truancy officers to my door again. I hopped out of bed, ran a hand through my hair, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could hear an early morning storm pelting against my windows... today, so far, has sucked major ass.

I groaned, pulled a shirt on, grabbed my bag, and locked my door. Fuck showering, fuck breakfast. If I hurry, I could bum a ride from the middle school bus and take a much needed nap.

...

So far, I'd survived the day. I was sitting in the back of the room, in the desk that was closest to where the Orange Puff had sat... I kept eyeing the door in hopes that he would come again... and twenty minutes into the period, he stepped through, nodded at the flustered instructor (the assholes in this class had a thing for teasing older women), and sat in the same spot.

My eyes were trained straight ahead, and out of the corner of my eye, I caught him spare me a glance.

I had long since discovered my attraction to the male species, and therefore it should not have been a shock when my heart skipped a beat or thirty... but when I saw his pretty lil' face I had to bite my lip.

Damn.  
He pulled an mp3 from his black jeans pocket, and shoved the buds in his ears. The music was so loud, I could hear it a good ten feet away. The noise was loud and screechy and did not sound at all what I took him for. He pulled his knees to his chest, and rested his chin on them. His mouth was curved into a sad smile, and for some inexplicable reason, it made me tingle and shiver inside. (not in an aroused way, you perverts).

The lights in the class room went off, and the projector was changing slides. I hurriedly copied down the diagram of whatever the hell we were learning about this chapter.

Absentmindedly, I kept fining myself staring at the cute brown-eyed boy, and listened to the next song I heard blasting through his surely melted eardrums...

It was something I'd heard before, while perusing one of my acquaintance's iPods... Nymphomaniac Fantasia...such an amazing title, and Nightwish was surely an amazing band...

I'd been staring at him for the past few minutes, and I hadn't realized it until he peeked his head up and caught me. I felt my face flush (an incredibly noticeable thing when your complexion is this fucking pale) and I waved nonchalantly at him. He quirked an eyebrow and waved back.  
Making myself look like an idiot was what I did best, and of course, my body didn't falter in showing off my social awkwardness.

Finally, the merciful bell rand, and I jumped up... and right into the side of this poor kid. He sighed tiredly, and I got a closer look at his eyes. They were slightly puffy and red... and looked like he'd spent a lot of time crying. Aw. And the color brown was so dark and reddish, and I got so lost, I there was no way I was coming back.

"-uhhh? Is anyone home?" his slightly annoyed voice brought me back to the here and now, and I stuttered.

"h-uhh...whaa-?"

"I'm sorry for being a tripping hazard. M'name's Ichigo." He sounded tired...and quiet, and rather depressed. Trust me to go for the emotional ones...

" 'm Shirosaki, but call m'Shiro. Not Mashiro..."

He smiled quickly, "as long as you don't call m'Berry, it's good" I nodded, and walked beside him out the door.

"so, why ya in tha' class? Ain't it cha (ya; your) lunch period?) only after it left my mouth, did I realize I sounded like a stalker, not someone with exceptional deductive powers. The Orange Puff spared me a glance, and his eyes turned sad, "eh. Yeah. Just not hungry, 'guess... long story".

Not trying to pry, I just nodded in what I hoped was a sympathetic manner, and playing with the strap on my binder.

The late bell sounded, and not needing a detention I told him we could talk later, and I tripped down the stairs to my last class.

('.')

Tuesdays were simple enough... Tuesday was my grand free day of the week. Once I joined group I stood by as not to be alone. Looking around as to entertain my eyes, I saw Ichigo, sitting by himself, looking miserably cute. My feet started moving without my control, and I made my way over to the forlorn orange head.

Right as I got up to him, the 'get the fuck off campus before you do something illegal' bell rang. Damn my timing!

He smiled the fakest smile I'd ever seen in a while at me, and walked off towards the parking lot.

I guess talking with the Orange Puff would have to wait...  
Alas.

* * *

alright, well...I should proabably be getting to work on Store Wars at some point...though reviews do indeed drive me to force inspiration upon myself. i will try to keep on task and focus my depression on writing my chapters!  
but what do you think of this so far? i have a pretty..sketchy idea of how i am going to continue this...but please! read and review and tell me you love it or hate it...

*Nightwish is an awesome group, shown to me by one of my friends, and the original vocalist is amazinggg!~


End file.
